DC in the Spring
by Ari's Red Motorcycle
Summary: Ari is back in town on a mission and can’t resist the urge to toy with Gibbs. Takes place early spring Season 2, a few months before he kills Kate.


**Title:** D.C. In The Spring

**Author:** Ari's Red Motorcycle

**Summary:** Ari is back in town on a mission and can't resist the urge to toy with Gibbs. Takes place early spring Season 2, a few months before he kills Kate.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything

* * *

Ari was glad to be back in D.C. It was such a beautiful city. The weather was perfect today. It was 10:00 AM on a Saturday morning and everyone was glad to be outside and that winter was over. Judging by the crowds Ari guessed that it must be the first nice day this city has seen since last fall.

The cherry blossoms were blooming for the first time as well as rest of the city's flowers. Tourists were everywhere taking pictures and enjoying the promise of a beautiful spring. People were with their families walking their dogs and having picnics. Doing things that happy families do. Everyone was so happy to be here.

With each passing minute more and more people were arriving in the city. In a few more hours this city would reach capacity. Ari would be gone by then. He didn't mind crowds but he hating traffic, and didn't want to be around when he couldn't even use his motorcycle to maneuver through the traffic.

He had about 30 minutes to kill before he had somewhere to be and his timing had to be perfect. He was walking through downtown past museums that he would go to someday but not today. He had no time. He walked around the Washington Monument, the World War II Memorial and then the Lincoln Memorial. Like any historical city, this one had many sights to see, but they would have to be on another day.

Washington was a lucky city, unlike his home, Washington hadn't been destroyed and rebuilt too many times to count over its history. For a second, Ari wondered what it would be like to grow up in a city that wasn't plagued with war.

The clock was ticking and he started making his way back. He wasn't sure if he was going to do it yet, he would have to see were Gibbs and his team were positioned. He was confident he would be able to confront Gibbs due to the heavy crowds.

Team Gibbs was on a stakeout this morning. Something about a marine trying to unload stolen merchandise and Gibbs wanted to catch the guy in the act of selling it. If he timed this well Ari would be able to approach Gibbs without the risk of getting shot.

Ari turned the corner were the stakeout was. It was across the street. He leaned up against the building behind him and spent a few minutes observing. Gibbs and McGee were sitting at a table outside reading the newspaper looking inconspicuous. Caitlin and DiNozzo were at another table about 15 feet away drinking coffee and talking. Nobody would guess that the four people were on a stakeout. Gibbs trains his people well.

The marine was sitting at another table by himself. For a marine he was not well trained. Any investigator could see that. He was wearing sunglasses and a hat in an attempt to hide his identity. His body language screamed guilty. He was tapping his feet and looking around for the one he was waiting for. He was sitting at a table of equal distance from the Gibbs and his team. He was far enough to not hear what was being said at Gibbs' table. That was good.

There was also a black van with no windows parked on the other side of the street. It had a bogus logo on it and was obviously surveillance.

Ari made his decision to go on with his plan. He crossed the street and made his way to Gibbs. To make it to Gibbs he would have to pass by Caitlin and DiNozzo first. It wouldn't be hard with the crowds of people walking by. And it wasn't.

He walked by them and they didn't notice. He looked at Caitlin and she did not look happy. She had a look of disgust on her face and it wasn't from seeing the man who twice now held her hostage. DiNozzo was sitting across from her laughing. It was obvious that he said something that offended her. Ari wondered what it was and wished that DiNozzo hadn't said it. Caitlin was so much prettier when she was smiling. He hadn't seen her in about a year and was looking forward to seeing her again even if it was only for a few seconds without her knowledge.

Gibbs would see him any second now. He was sitting facing the marine with a two tables between them. Ari increased his stride. Gibbs noticed him a few feet away from the table. Ari pulled out a chair at Gibbs' table and sat down in it quickly.

McGee's expression was one of a deer in the headlights. His jaw was dropped and could not believe want he was seeing. Gibbs however was just as shocked but hid it well. His body stiffed and he placed his hand under the table so he could have his weapon on Ari without anyone seeing.

Ari spoke before Gibbs could "Good morning Gibbs! And how are you doing on this lovely morning? And you might want to get your hands off your sig. I am unarmed and you are too tempted."

Ari stood up and removed his jacket and turned around so Gibbs could see that he had no weapon. At least no weapon concealed at his waist.

"You have a weapon on your left ankle and I've been waiting too long for this."

"Are you sure special agent Gibbs?" Damn he was good, but that fact wasn't going to stop Ari from having his fun. "If you're going to shot me in public when I am unarmed you better have a very good reason to give to your director."

"What are you doing here?" Gibbs hissed.

"Well I'm in town and I saw you sitting here enjoying your coffee and I just wanted to see how you are doing." Ari smiled his broad smile and leaned back in the chair to make himself more comfortable. He hoped he had a few more minutes before the marine's contact arrived. This was too much fun!

"You are coming with me to…"

"If you were going to arrest me you would have done so already. For what reason would you hesitate to arrest me here and now?" Ari paused for a second acting as if he was thinking of a reason but he knew the answer perfectly well. "Hmm… Are you on a stakeout?" Ari started looking around obviously as if he was looking for someone. The marine was still waiting and didn't notice him. But that's when Caitlin and DiNozzo noticed Ari's presence at their boss' table.

"So who is it agent Gibbs? I've done this before, do you need any help with your cover?" His offer would have sounded really genuine if he was speaking to anyone else other than Gibbs.

"If you blow this I swear I will…"

"Don't worry Gibbs. That marine hasn't noticed yet. But you better tell the rest of your team to stay put or they will be the ones to blow this opp not me."

Gibbs knew he had no choice. He spoke into his cuff for Caitlin and DiNozzo to hold their position. "If you think I can't arrest you both you've got another thing coming!" Gibbs threatened.

"You don't have enough time Gibbs. You have to decide who you want more: Me the guy who shot a member of your team or this guy" Ari may a gesture with head toward the marine "The guy who stole from the US Navy. And didn't he smack his wife and kids around?"

Gibbs didn't say anything but he knew that the marine was top priority now. If he let the marine go to take down Ari his director would be pissed. Especially after his director and Fornell gave him specific orders to not go after Ari.

Ari continued with his mind game "That's despicable isn't it? A wife and child beater. Just gets under your skin does it not?"

Gibbs was grinding his teeth and twitching his eyes from anger. McGee still wasn't saying anything. He was too scared too. McGee must be the spineless one on team Gibbs.

"Why are you here? You must have some other reason than to make me want to shot you even more!" Gibbs said trying really hard to keep the level in this voice controlled so the marine would not notice anything.

"No I just wanted to see you again Gibbs." Ari kept saying Gibbs' name hoping the marine would hear it and realize what was going on. And Gibbs knew that was what he was doing.

Ari saw something change in Gibb's expression. That could mean only thing: something had changed. If Ari turned around for a second to see what it was, Gibbs would make his move and Ari couldn't risk that. Ari assumed that the marine's buyer had arrived, which means that he had to move out of the line of fire before Gibbs can get to him.

Ari jumped out of his chair a second before Gibbs and McGee. He used that opportunity to push over the table onto Gibbs to slow him down. Gibbs fell over but McGee didn't. McGee went for his weapon but before he had it aimed Ari kicked him hard in the hand sending his weapon flying in the crowd and causing McGee to go down.

The van that was parked across the street was making its way over with backup. Ari had to move fast. To get away he had to run past Caitlin and DiNozzo. Ari grabbed his coat that he had taken off earlier and quickly put it on and run into the crowd. As he started he heard Gibbs scream to his agents: "Get that BASTARD!!!"

He ran past Caitlin and DiNozzo as fast as he could. The two agents jumped out of their chairs as Ari ran past. They drew their weapons and went after him. They yelled into the crowd for him to freeze which he didn't of course. People on the street saw the weapons and it caused a panic. Some people ran and others dropped to the ground.

Ari ran for about a block until he got towards his motorcycle which he carefully parked it a few hours ago. His helmet was locked on the back seat and to get it on he would loss about five seconds that he couldn't afford. He jumped on it and pulled out into traffic without his helmet on. He narrowly missed several cars while making his escape. He looked back at the agents one last time before he maneuvered himself so that there was an SUV between him and the agents trying to shot him.

He had gotten away. Ari wondered if Gibbs got the marine. Most likely, Gibbs was not the type of person to fail easily. After a mile, when he was stopped at a light, Ari put his helmet on. If he didn't it would draw attention to him.

He wondered what to do with the rest of his day as he rode out of the city. After all it was a beautiful day and there must be more danger he could get himself into before the day was out! Maybe he would visit Fornell!

The End

* * *

**Hope all you Ari fans love it and review!**


End file.
